The Way Back Into Love
by Ana Beatriz S
Summary: The war was over, Sasuke and Sakura had to start over. And their paths would always cross, that was inevitable. What neither of them foresaw was that perhaps this way would lead them back to love. A/N: I took the cover image from google, if you are the fantastic person who made the design contact us to receive the credits
1. Chapter 1: Shadow

Sakura sighed. A return to normality, if it could call her life during war normal. But at least she was doing what she loved and kept her mind off that man. Speaking of him, she had a slight sense of being watched. Last night she had felt a presence while returning late at night from the hospital to home, it wasn't something strange, Lee or Naruto used to accompany at such times.

Even Gaara had company one day when the two met, apparently he had insomnia problems and used to walk the night. Sakura had suggested he go to her office and she would prepare something for him to sleep, the sandman had given a faint smile, grateful for the kindness and said that it wasn't necessary. Sakura knew that he was now part of the leaf village friends, and even had a sympathy for him and everything he had done to help during the ninja war. But being very honest, the man still gave her shivers. She avoided thinking about everything that had happened when they met years ago when he acted like a bloodthirsty killer.

In any case, the presence she'd felt was nothing like what she'd been accustomed to. The signature of the chakra didn't belong to any of the friends who used to accompany him around the night. It was different, and at the same time familiar. And the only "different" and "familiar" person in the village was Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura couldn't help but wonder why the man was following her. She wasn't a silly kunoichi, it had been years ago, but it wasn't anymore. She wouldn't be fooled into thinking he was hanging around with any intention of getting back in touch with her.

He hadn't said a single word to her after the brief conversation when the war over. And that was an indication that Sasuke wasn't worried about resuming lost ties. She knew that anything that might have happened between them was in the very distant past where they were both foolish and innocent. Still, she hoped that at least he would like to resume a friendship, as he had with Naruto. But apparently Sakura was not that important in his life, and if that was the case she wouldn't crawl after him begging his attention as she had done years ago. Then why would he be following her? If that was indeed him.

"Sakura." The pink-haired woman lifted her face. Ino looked at her slightly worried. "I'm done with this, you should go home and sleep. You've been here since 5am and you didn't even have lunch." Sakura sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing with Ino, especially when the kunoichi was right.

It didn't take her long to gather your things, say goodbye to everyone, and make sure everything was under control. A few minutes later Sakura was walking out the hospital doors toward her house. As soon as she became the hospital's chief medical officer she had decided to move out of her parents' home and move somewhere closer to the Medical Center. So, something would happen, she would be fast.

It was clear to everyone that this had greater implications than just the convenience of being able to be on the lookout when something happened. Being in their parents' home was like entering a parallel world. She looked at her things, at her room, and everything seemed to belong to a very distant past, to a very distant person. A person who had not spent years of her life searching for Sasuke, who had not seen and felt in the skin the horrors of a war, who had not buried her friends, who had not risked her life countless times, in short, a another Sakura. So having your own space made her feel more comfortable and fit better.

Sakura also enjoyed the walks at night. Watching the village rebuild after all the lost was comforting and at the same time a reminder that she needed to work harder and continue to help. She heard a slight rustling of the trees, and then a slight, almost imperceptible movement of a twig moving with weight. The noise had been audible to her, so it wasn't a simple bird. She kept walking normally, and then subtly slipped one of her arms into the cool cloak she carried, she thanked them for being cold at this time of year, it would help her keep discretion.

She kept her light movements as she unlocked her belt and held the kunai. She kept it hidden and tried to map the location of the person by the intensity of the chakra. It was somewhere on her left, there was no way to look without moving the head and to demonstrate that she knew he was being watched, and this might not be a good idea. She mentally replayed if Naruto had sent someone to escort her recently.

No, he hadn't. Soon, there was no explanation other than that a curious ninja or an enemy was following her. If it was the first case, she had to admit the expertise. It had taken a long time before she realized it, however, whoever was, she was going to have a good talk about atoning people. If it was the second case, she would make sure that the movements weren't fatal and could have a conversation and extract information. She held her breath and pressed the kunai more firmly on her fingers, she was about to turn and launch directly into the shadows among the trees when she heard a voice.

"Sakura, are you okay?" She immediately turned surprise to Kakashi sensei.

"Kakashi!" She exclaimed in a slight shock and quickly composed herself. Where had he left? She hadn't even noticed his presence, was so focused on whoever was following her. Or maybe it was him and she was so tired that she had confused? Yet it was very strange. She would recognize it was Kakashi who was following her.

"Some problem?" He asked her innocently as if he hadn't noticed her confusion. Sakura stared at him. Kakashi would tell her if she was in danger, right? Then maybe Ino was right and the doctor was more tired than she'd imagined.

"No, it's all right with you?"

"Going on," he replied with a shrug and began to walk, ignoring the look of confusion and mistrust stamped on his ex-student's face. "Come on, I'll walk with you to home. How's the hospital?"

No further question was asked, Sakura started talking about the routine at the hospital and how the job of healing all the wounded was exhausting, but despite that they were doing well. Although there were not many ninjas with well-developed medical skills the attendances and trainings were going well. Ino was being of great value as her assistant and right-hand. It didn't take long to get to her house and the conversation made the way faster. Kakashi watched her from the outside with his hands in his pockets as she said goodbye and closed the door. Jonin waited until she was in the house and turned quietly into a shadow in the dark a few feet away.

"She knows," he remarked peering with interest. The shadow didn't respond to him, Kakashi let out a slight laugh. He was definitely interested in that.


	2. Chapter 2: Fascination

A / N: Thank you all interested in reading the story. I plan to update every Monday, and apologize for English already, it is not my mother tongue. I'm writing as a way to train the language and in a therapeutic way. So, enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke sat in the tree. He watched her cook. Sakura was a creature of habits. She would come home, open the windows, an interesting habit, since most people preferred shut rooms at night for safety, and then she would take a shower. He would sometimes go to one of the nearest trees and hear the sound of falling water, or even she humming something while taking a shower. She had a sweet, melodic voice.

At first he had felt guilty. She didn't know he was watching. Everything had started innocently. He had insomnia. He couldn't sleep steadily, he was haunted by all the things he had done, and those he hadn't been able to do, such as saving his brother. Then he walked. Sometimes he would walk through the whole village on a few nights more than once. In one of his walks he had met Sakura and Gaara. And he felt strangely protective. He knew the sandman had no intention of hurting her, but he knew how powerful and cruel Gaara might be, the man was lethal, and though he wasn't unstable, it was still a potential risk. So he had followed the two from afar, if the man had felt his presence hadn't mentioned.

Sasuke had heard their light conversation and watched their movements. And the sense of protection gave way to the sense of loss. He had missed the silly conversations, the smiles, the green eyes. He had lost Sakura. And he'd only realized how much he'd lost now. When he had left her, he promised himself that he would leave Konoha and everything that held him, and he knew, even if dared not admit that she was one of those things. He had promised himself that no matter what happened, wouldn't come back, he wouldn't let anything stand between him and his revenge. Not even an irritating kunoichi. And then he had dived so deep that all he could see and feel was his own hatred, and anything that stood in his way should be taken away.

He'd almost killed her. And that was one of his deepest guilts. No matter how cruel he was, no matter how much he hurt her, she wouldn't stop. She never gave up on him. Sakura was a devout and loving woman. He didn't deserve it, never did and never would. And he had no right to think he could return to his life after all he had done, so Sakuke had waited for her to get home safely and was gone. The guilt of everything he'd done to her made him go away for a while.

But the guilt didn't hold him too much, perhaps because was familiar by then. Being guilty was a constant thing in your life. He felt guilty about the choices he had made, the people he had killed directly and indirectly to gain the power he had, he felt guilty for all the work he had done. At last, there were many things for which she felt guilty, spying on Sakura was just another sin on his huge list.

He had told himself that was doing it for her. Ensuring her safety was the least he could do. Since he had been the cause of so much suffering, to prevent anyone else from causing any kind of pain to her seemed fair to him. It didn't take long for some of his friends to realize that he was following her, but none of them said anything. Some days he walked a little further to see her face, other days he watched her walk. At first he would wait for her on the roof of the hospital and accompany her home, and then leave. In time he began to stand on top of the trees, observing her routine.

Sasuke could spend hours watching her do the most trivial things with genuine interest. He didn't remember much of his childhood, had grown up in a lonely, empty house. Sakura could make a house look cozy and filled, even if it was just her. She danced and sang, made food and cleaned, and he watched her amuse herself with the neighbor's cat who was going to nibble on some of her dishes. Some days he still stood there propped up on the tree even after she had gone to sleep. The small house even far away seemed warmer than his big empty house.

Sasuke sighed as he remembered Kakashi's comment. Yes, Sakura had sensed his presence. And he wondered why he was doing it. Why was following her? Perhaps he had developed a new subtle form of self-punishment. It didn't matter, as much as he knew he had no explanation for this simple question, he also knew he couldn't not do it. It was like being tied up in a powerful genjutso from which he couldn't free himself. He had no reason to follow her to home every night for the past 15 days, but he also knew he couldn't stop follow her.

It had been a few minutes since she had entered the room and turned off all the lights. Sasuke stood up. Maybe seeing her close would make it stop, maybe it was enough to tell himself she was safe. No one, not even him, was capable of hurting her again. He subtly tested the door and was surprised to be able to open it. Well, apparently Sakura wasn't worried about her own safety if she didn't keep the door locked.

He stood in the doorway and stared at the house. It was the first time he had come in here. The decor was simple, the walls were beige, and had few decorations. Some pictures on the walls, quite pictures. Some he could recognize, like the photo taken from team seven right after the chunin test, others were her with Naruto and some people from the village. There were many memories and companionship in each of the photographs taken.

"Anything you need?" He turned his face and stared at the figure of the woman propped up at the end of the hall. If Sakura had bothered that he had come into her house uninvited, she didn't mention it, just kept staring at him.

He wasn't surprised. It was confusing and at the same time exciting to discover the changes in her. The Sakura who had lived and known years before wouldn't have faced him so firmly. No, she would probably have her wobbly legs facing him. Well, the Sakura she met wouldn't have stood a few feet away from him staring at him suspiciously.

"The door was open," he scolded her, and gave no further explanation of standing in her living room. She just kept staring at him. Sasuke glanced over Sakura's figure.

Their hair was messy and they were not stuck in the hairstyle she used to make to go to work, the locks were scattered. He wondered if they would be as soft to the touch as they looked, and it was impossible not to think if her skin would be too soft. The kimono did very little to hide her slim body, even less to hide the shape of her breasts.

"I'll make sure it's closed next time," Sakura replied, he nodded in agreement. He should leave. Had to leave. It had been a terrible idea to have entered. It's against what he had woken up with himself, he wouldn't get in the way of her. And standing in her living room at night was just the opposite of this. "You haven't slept much."

He didn't answer, the answer to the statement was obvious. His eyes were darker than normal, and his face was tired. But no matter how tired he was, he couldn't sleep. And when he slept, his dreams were populated by death and pain. It wasn't pleasant. Then he would simply fall asleep when his body bordered on exhaustion, so none of that mattered or even bothered him.

What should he say? Sorry to break into your house tonight? It didn't seem appropriate, or even correct. He knew he didn't feel much. They both continued to stare. It was weird and funny, having so much to talk about, and at the same time not being able to say anything. And then she turned her back and left. He stared at her in confusion. Sakura had never turned back on him before, well, being honest no woman had ever done that. Still less is he left planted without even saying anything else. Should he leave? He was about to leave when she returned with a bottle. His confusion increased.

"To sleep. I had a bit here still, you have to go to the hospital tomorrow to get more "

"I don't need this..."

"Yes, you do." She cut him off. Another surprise. Apparently this was a night full of surprises. "If you want to recover you need to sleep. And you need to go back to the hospital to check your injuries "

He stared at her, a mixture of surprise, shock, and admiration. Few people would dare use that tone to talk to him. And she was standing in front of him with her hand out of the bottle as if she were doing it all the time. Sasuke hated to admit it but he really needed a good night's sleep. Then he raised his arm and took the small bottle.

"I think that should be enough. The effect is quick, so take it when you go to bed. "She advised. He nodded in agreement. He wasn't surprised now to have heard that she was an excellent doctor, his tone of voice leaving no room for any inquiry. It didn't go unnoticed that this was the first time in many years that someone take care of him.

"I am going. Thank you, " He commented. Sakura nodded and stood propped on the door. He looked at her once more before turning his back on her and closing the door.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. She could still feel her heart racing. Damn, was it really possible that at some point in her life she would be able to meet Sasuke Uchiha without feeling her heart pound as if she was about to leave her chest? Anyway, she had made a victory. For the first time she could remember Sasuke had picked up something she had given him.

* * *

N/A: I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review, I will love listen you. Critics, suggestions and comments are always welcome. Thanks for the last review!


End file.
